Kadi-Mar
Symbol An hourglass with an eye in the top bulb, surrounded by an inverted triangle. Prime Stats RE/PR Skills The Kadi-Mar (Sa. Students of Life) get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Customary Garb The Kadi-Mar wear long robes, whose colour varies depending on rank. Special Requirements Any male is eligible to become a member of the Kadi-Mar. However, a character must have a RE of at least 75. A Kadi-Mar can be any profession. Membership Only Salasian males can join the Kadi-Mar Culture The Kadi-Mar are based on the original Mage-Seekers of Alqador. Their home is The Hall of the Twelve, in the centre of Salasia. The Kadi were founded in 983, at the bequest of the sorceress Mira, who wished to establish a more peaceful existence. There were originally 12 members, hence the name of the Hall. The hall was built on the site of the Vaults of Mira. As more and more women wanted to be Seri-Lin, females eventually stopped joining the Kadi-Mar. This lead to a change in authority, and the banning of all women from the halls. Joining the Hall involves a vigorous mental examination. The halls are entered at the age of 18, or later, following military training. From then on people are educated for four years, before being able to continue their own study. If a student so desires, he can stay on at the University indefinately. Benefits None as such, though Kadi-Mar gain access to one of the best educations in Iaurdor. Restrictions Only those who are capable of passing the entry exam are admitted. Even then, those who are violent, or incapable of grasping philosophical banter are usually excluded after a short period. Structure The Kadi-Mar are lead by a prelate, who is the ruler of the entire Hall. The current Prelate is Teclis of the Fountain. Ranks *Kadi- These are the basic students of the Hall. They white robes, with blue trimmings. *Kadi-Rim- These are the Students who have stayed on to develop their own theories. They wear blue. Sometimes they serve as Mari. *Mari- The teachers of the Hall. They wear grey. *Prelate- the leader of the hall. He wears grey with red trimmings. The Kadi must study for four years, then pass a rigorous test. If they succeed they can either leave the hall (though they may return whenever they want), or they can become Kadi-Rim. Kadi-Rim are responsible for their own research, and have access to the best facilities. They are able to construct magical artifacts, and theorize new laws. If he so wishes, a Kadi-rim who has been in the Hall for ten years can opt to become a Mari. This is by no means compulsory. Mari receive better money than Kadi-rim, which is useful for research. However, they have to spend a great deal of time teaching. The Prelate is voted for by the Mari, and serves until death or retirement. Philosophy/Purpose The Kadi-Mar believe that the reason for the failure of Alqadorans was that they spent too much time concentrating on war. Even the great sages of the time tried to make better and better weapons. Therefore, the Kadi-Mar were founded to bring peace to the Salasians, as well as educate those who desired it. The Kadi-Mar were responsible for writing the laws of Salasia, which preached equality and kindness. They are also responsible for the closing of the borders of Salasia. Members of the Kadi-Mar are taught all about philosophy, and the history of the people. They are also taught all about magic, and how their ancestors built great works. When the Kadi graduate to Kadi-Rim, they are allowed access to the vaults of Miri, and able to build their own artifacts, should they desire. If caught building an artifact of destruction, the Kadi will be expelled from the Hall, and forced to face Salasian justice. Members of the Kadi-Mar are greatly respected, and are often used by accused people as lawyers. They have a strict sense of right, though, and will only take the job if they believe the party to be innocent. There is always one or two present at various trials. In addition, the Kadi-Mar make themselves available to all who need them, whether it be a smith who needs a new type of metal, or a clock-maker needing new ideas. The Kadi-Mar is divided into departments, such as Philosophers, Mages, Lawyers, Historians, etc. All the departments are interconnected, and sometimes a person can become a member of two or more, depending on his area of study. Each department has their own lessons and facilities. It is not uncommon to see Philosophers gathered around the Courtyard of the Fountain, discussing their new theories on life and gods. Sacred Days Like all Salasians, the Kadi-Mar celebrate on Sept 1st and May 1st. Every member of the faculty has a day off to do what he wishes on this day. However, the most dedicated Kadi-Rim tend to stay in the Hall and continue with their studies. Spells Brilliance Magic Light Law Mana currents Lights Creations One Alchemist list One Cystal Mage List Talent Points 1 minor artifact= 10 Owed favour by a high-ranking Kadi-Mar= 10 Owed favour by high ranking man/woman= 15 Spell Adder (+2)= 5 Magic Item (+5)= 5 Spell Adder (+3)= 10 Magic Item (+10)= 10 1 potent artifact= 30 Promotion (start as Kadi-Rim)= 20 Category:Groups Category:Salasians Category:Kadi-Mar Category:Mage-Seekers Category:Philosophers Category:Mages Category:Alchemists